Espi2013 as "Ashlyn" (Return to the Island)
17:37 *** Espi2013 has joined #rpaudition 17:37 Hiiiiiiiiii! 17:38 Hi c: 17:38 Mygeto will be auditioning you today. 17:38 Ok ^-^ 17:38 Hello. 17:38 Hiiiiiiii. 17:39 Hi, Espi2013. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 17:39 My character is Ashlyn, she's 16 and a total nerd but SEXY!!!!! Like a sexy gamer and my username is Espi2013. 17:39 *** Sadie| is now known as Bigez 17:39 All right, sounds interesting. 17:39 This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 17:39 Thanks ^-^ 17:39 Ok 17:40 Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 17:40 We can do that 17:40 A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 17:41 My character appreciates EVERYBODY!!!!!!! Including blacks, asians, whites, browns, slow people, disorders, LGBT, 13, 14, WHATEVER! She's 16 though 17:41 *. 17:42 All right. 17:42 B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 17:43 Depends whose interested! Probably all the BOYS want me, including JUSTIN!!!!!! I'm not vain though just comes naturally being sexy and like a nerd so I can relate to guys more than girls. 17:43 Lol, all right. 17:43 C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 17:44 She will be the MAIN PROTAGONIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want to win this season so badly but I also want a relationship with Jerome (My Other Character) so if he gets elimnated I'll have to save him somehow. 17:44 *eliminated 17:44 Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is character. Please begin. 17:44 WHO????? 17:46 One moment, please. 17:46 Ok ^-^ 17:46 Ashlyn can wait (For Now) 17:46 *** Bigez is now known as Cody| 17:46 Heh. 17:47 Heeeey, Ashlyn. ;) 17:47 You up for a slushie later? ;) 17:47 Cody boys ask me out all the time. What you need to know is that I am just like a GUY!!!!!! Like I just want to fit in with the guys and I know I'm a sexy gamer but I'm not looking for relationships. 17:48 Oh. 17:48 Well. 17:48 I can deal with friends, heh heh. 17:48 As long as you keep the sexy. ;) 17:48 *Slaps Cody* ^-^ 17:48 YOU PIG. 17:48 Owww! D: 17:49 EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!! told me about you that you would try to do this. 17:49 I thought you appreeciated me for me, not some sex doll! 17:49 *appreciated 17:49 You didn't have to slap me! D: 17:49 Screw you CODY!!!!!!!! 17:49 :'( 17:50 I just know everyone likes me but I'm not vain I'm just being honest and it hurts me that you would ask me out. 17:50 We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. 17:50 Did Ashlyn get the role? 17:50 We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. 17:50 Ok ^-^ 17:50 Did I get in? 17:50 That'll be decided later. 17:50 That'll be decided later. 17:51 Can you decide NOW???????????????? ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ 17:51 No. 17:51 It'd be unfair to others. 17:51 Cody please don't get involved you already asked me out my feelings are hurt. 17:51 (OOC: Bye!) 17:51 *** Espi2013 has quit (Quit: Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/) Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions